


旅人

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 他没有说些别的，开玩笑地解释说自己来自未来，这种回答不会让但丁觉得他很幽默风趣，反而会觉得他的脑袋有点问题，他只是笑，带着但丁永远不会发觉的无可奈何。“我十年前就已经不用这个来泡妞了。”但丁揶揄他，酒杯里的泡沫早就消了去，可两人仍旧没喝下一口。





	旅人

    零点之后的街道是冷清的，没有什么行人，只偶尔有几辆汽车驶过，成对或成群的年轻人说说笑笑，声音在空旷的马路上传得极远，却又极其渺小。而巷口彻夜不眠的酒吧，厚实的铁门隔绝了一个截然不同的世界。但丁就是这个世界中的一员。

    他是这间酒吧的常客，并非这里的酒有多好喝，或者价格有多实惠，而是只有这间酒吧愿意接待一个还不满18岁的男孩，为此还要多收上三分之一的钱。

    但他早就察觉到自己绝非常人，因此一般的酒水无法对他产生任何影响，喝起来乏味，只是当做了消遣，听听台球碰撞声和人群吵闹声，也好过寂静无声。在这个友谊至上的年纪里，但丁害怕孤独。

    “嘿，你想来一局吗？”高个子的男孩将台球杆竖在手里，向着但丁招呼了一声。但丁头也不回，他随意地掷出手里的飞镖，不偏不倚地钉进靶盘中央红色的小圆圈里，“不想。”他简短地回答道。另一个卷发男孩便用手肘碰了一下高个子，故意把话说得很大声：“算了吧，这家伙和恶魔打交道，你没听说吗？”

    “别像个混蛋似的，卡尔。”高个子白了他一眼，被叫做“卡尔”的卷发男孩耸耸肩膀，似乎还要小声争辩些什么，但丁没有注意听，因为这时有人进入了酒吧里，他装束古怪，有着一头银白色的头发，任谁见了都要加以留意。于是他看见男人四下寻找着什么，与他的视线短暂交汇之后，又装作自然的样子走过几桌空位，偏偏挑选了但丁脚下的这一个。

    “我可以坐这儿吗。”男人礼貌地示意，但丁和他对视了一会，显然他很想直截了当地说：“不能。”但这样实在粗鲁，与对方温和的态度相比显得极为小气，因此他只好不情不愿地将双脚放回地面上，把邻座让给了这个陌生人。

    男人点头道谢，似乎毫不介意座椅被踩过，但丁本以为他是个讲究的上等人，“我是维吉尔，你叫什么名字？”

    但丁不紧不慢地把空酒瓶排在一起，他满不在乎地说：“但丁。如果你是想抓我回警局或是些其他的什么破地方，就等我喝完这一轮再说。”这样的事情他见得多了，便也不觉得稀奇，只是作为一个绑架犯或警察，这个叫做“维吉尔”的男人实在不合格，他甚至还探了探头，看是否有另一个更凶狠的家伙来和他唱红白脸。

    “不，不，”维吉尔笑着说道，“我不会抓你去任何地方。”

    若是正如他猜想的那样，尚且能够解释男人莫名其妙的搭讪行为，可这下但丁更加摸不着头脑了。他困惑地挠了挠头，然后为男人拿了一个新的酒杯——他不是经常这样做，他是一个傲慢无礼的男孩，轻易就能够和旁人发起冲突，但他内心并不坏，面对这样一个友善的人，他没有找茬的理由。

    “那么你是来问路的？你穿得……不像是这里的人，我是说，或许这是哪个地区的风俗……”但丁尽力将“古怪”一词换用了更加委婉的说法，紧接着又嘟嘟囔囔地补充道：“无意冒犯。”而维吉尔没有回答问题，只是长久地凝视他，脸上没有什么表情，牙齿却无意识地紧咬在一起。他很快就意识到自己的行为对于一个陌生人来说有些逾越，于是便低下了头来，一只手握住酒杯，另一只手握成拳头，指甲深深地陷进掌心里。

    他没有说些别的，开玩笑地解释说自己来自未来，这种回答不会让但丁觉得他很幽默风趣，反而会觉得他的脑袋有点问题，他只是笑，带着但丁永远不会发觉的无可奈何。“我十年前就已经不用这个来泡妞了。”但丁揶揄他，酒杯里的泡沫早就消了去，可两人仍旧没喝下一口。

    “如果你真的来自未来，那你告诉我，未来是什么样子，我又是什么样子？”但丁咧咧嘴，用一只手撑住了脸，做出一副准备看他笑话的样子。可男人并没有如他所愿地说些什么人类命运的胡话，他突然皱起了眉头来，像是呼吸困难般窒塞了片刻，盯着酒水表面的最后一个泡沫破碎掉，仅仅克制地发出一声叹息，然后抬起头，目光涣散地看向但丁的胸膛。红色的项链护身符似的挡在心口处，却挡不住一把与它相等宽度的长刀，于是宝石的碎片飞溅开来，在阳光下闪着同血染的大地一样的颜色。

    “死了。”维吉尔轻描淡写地说。但丁原本还有些紧张，听男人一说便又被逗笑了：“废话，人都是要死的。”他摇摇头，觉得自己全然是在浪费时间，可他又不舍得放弃这一点微小的乐趣，如果维吉尔愿意在这个城市定居，他倒是很乐意同男人交个朋友。

    但丁刚刚才这样想过，维吉尔就从口袋里掏出了一叠破旧的钱币，的确是这个年代发行的，可那纸张看起来却像是在抽屉里积压了几百年似的。他将钱放在了但丁的手边：“我只有这么多了，付完酒钱应该还能剩一些。”还没等但丁惊讶地感叹男人出手阔绰，维吉尔就又开口道：“在离开之前，我还有最后一个请求。”

    “什么？”男孩迷茫地看着他。

    “记住这张脸，杀了我。”维吉尔说道。但丁被对方这副神经质的样子吓到了，他犹犹豫豫地指出：“你是不是……”还未等他说完，男人就又认认真真地强调了一遍，于是他这次便不再说话，只是向维吉尔投去怪异的目光。维吉尔露出一个微笑，他陷入长久的沉默，好半天之后才发出破碎的声音：“但丁，我——”

    “但丁！”卡尔在酒吧的门口大叫，“再不走的话，我们可就把你扔在这儿了！”

    但丁扭着身子匆忙地答应：“我马上来！”然后他转回头来，座位上已经空无一人。


End file.
